The Multiverse
The multiverse contains an infinite number of worlds. Every time a quantum even is observed in a universe that universe splits into multiple universes where each possible outcome occurs. Of course that sounds like a lot of work, so when fighting the Unnamed Ones, Stephen Woden 1 found a way to travel between universes. He only included the universes he found interesting. Using the Omnituens process, Stephen Woden observed all quantum events at once, preventing the universes he targeted from splitting further. Known Universes: Earth 1: The Earth that controls Multiversal travel. Earth 2: 400 years in the future humans have colonized the solar system and beyond. Earth 3: Artificial intelligence and corrupt corporations rule the earth. Earth 4: Atlantis never fell, instead the sea rose every where else. Earth 5: Medieval culture never ended. Earth 6: Steampunk technology. Earth 7: 50's culture never ended. * Earth 7-b27:An alternative timeline version of Earth 7, ruled by an ineffectual leader bent on conquering all other earths. Earth 8: Unusual philosophies divide the world. Earth 9: Donald Trump won the US presidency in 2016. Earth 10: 70's culture never ended. Earth 11:An earth in which the Star Wars Prequels were never made Earth 12: An earth where the genders are switched Earth 13: A world of Halloween-style monsters Earth 14: An earth in which Firefly ran for three full seasons Earth 15: A world populated entirely by talking animals Earth 16a & 16b: A split world in which the timeline is inverse from its counterpart. No one is sure which one is which. Earth 17:Wild West World Earth 18:A world with a very similar timeline to earth 1, with the only major difference being that this world's Stephen Woden died young. The Jordan Alexander from this reality joined up with Stephen Woden 1 after the prime incarnation of Jordan Alexander had died. Earth 19: A world ravaged by nuclear war. Humans have to work to rebuild society while facing the threats of radiation and severely mutated animals and things that were once human. Washington DC had become New Colombia. * Earth 1901: A world similar to that of Earth 19. However, before the war broke out, human technology had made advances far superior, leaving some the opportunity to flee for the stars while the rest perished. The Earth is now completely desolate. Earth 20: A world in which world peace had finally been achieved on earth. Unfortunately, this is because all of humanity shares a hive mind and individuality has gone extinct. It's a very dull place. Earth 21: An Earth where everyone over the age of twenty-one disappears. It's ruled by teenagers and very young adults. Earth 22: A far future galaxy which resembles the high seas of the piratical age. Here there be laser swords and space pirates. Earth 23: A world in which androids formerly used as slaves gained sentience. Their struggle for Civil Rights eventually leads to them living side by side with humans with relative peace between the two sentient beings. Earth 24: An earth which is entirely made up of ocean. The highest form of life is a race of sentient fishbeings. Earth 25: A world in which the Union lost the Civil War and the U.S. remained separated into the North and the South. Earth 26: 1920's culture never ended. Earth 27:A world where morality is switched, where Stephen Woden, James Woden and Jordan Alexander are the evil Triumvirate ruling the earth dictatorially. Earth 28: A world where humanity has discovered sentient life on other planets and formed peaceful alliances. Humans trade across galaxies with relative peace. Unfortunately, a previously unknown species of alien is observing this with interest, preparing for the right time to strike... Earth 29: A younger earth than most others, where humanity still remains in the stone age. Earth 30: A world where humanity never evolved, instead the dominant species is a race of sentient photosynthesizing creatures. Plant-people, essentially. Earth 31: Zombie apocalypse world. With no available cure at the moment, humanity must learn to survive the undead. As time passes by, humans begin to realize that the zombies are not the only danger in this world as humanity changes in unexpected but dangerous ways. Earth 32: A world in which all ancient myths are true. Earth 33: USSR won the cold war. Not a fun place. Earth 34: A world without humans, but where other creatures have gained sentience and formed societies, including the capitalistic foxes, communist sheep, industrial octopi, and intellectual but nihilistic plant creatures. Earth 35: A world in which a distant planet has been terraformed and settled but since regressed to a medieval level of technology. Magic exists. Earth 37: 1960's culture never ended. Earth 38: An earth where humans have terraformed and colonized their solar system. Each major superpower claimed a terraformed world. Interplanetary Wars ensue. Earth 39: In this reality, humans have found and colonized a galaxy containing earth-like planets. These planets were originally inhabited by a race of peaceful, agrarian, vaguely humanoid aliens. Humans came in and conquered them using human diseases and technology. The natives are still around, just forced onto reservations or assimilated into human society. Human technology and society, after many years of disconnect with their homeworld, has regressed to be similar to the American Wild West of the 1800s, but with spaceships. Earth 40: The United States never gained independence from Great Britain. Earth 41:An earth where democracy never took off. Almost all governments in the world have absolutist monarchies, including the United States. Earth 42: A universe where the whole solar system was destroyed to make a galactic bypass. Only a very limited number of humans remain alive, including Stephen Woden, his brother, and Jordan Alexander. Earth 43: A world where robots with the ability to turn humans into more robots, cell by cell, are at war with humans. Earth 44: Post-apocalyptic ice age. Earth 45: Following an apocalyptic war, humanity must rebuild the world they once knew. Archaeologists search for lost historical records, hoping to find the cause of Earth's near destruction. Instead, they find the only handwritten journal of the last President. This information could allow humanity to not repeat the same mistakes. Unless it falls into the wrong hands. Earth 46: Persia wins battle of Marathon and conquer Greece. Alexander becomes a powerful Persian General and conquers Rome and Carthage before starting a civil war and declaring himself king of kings. After his death the Persian-Macedonian Empire splits into five pieces: Rome (Renamed Roman Alexandria), Carthage, Macedon, Egypt and Persia. Persia conquers Macedon and Carthage takes Egypt. Carthage (not Rome) rises to power and spreads Persian culture instead of Greek. Earth 47: Huey P Long became the dictator of America. Earth 48: Writing was never invented. Earth 49: Dystopia with a rigid caste system. Alexander died much later. Earth 50: Powerful psychics duel for control. Earth 51: The Roman Empire fell during the 3rd century crisis. Christianity never becomes mainstream. Earth 52: An earth in which there are mutant superheroes Earth 53: An earth where the inhabitants all spontaneously break into song and dance routines to express emotions. Earth 54: An earth where everyone communicates through telepathy. Speaking is a foreign concept to the inhabitants of this world. Earth 55: The Second Roman Empire rules a futuristic society, where laser guns, latin, and gladiator battles all coincide. Earth 56: Robots vs. Pirates. Earth 57: A planet where conventional logic does not apply. Space is warped, time is bendable, and nothing makes sense. Earth 58: A world in the midst of the Third World War, where the Cold War tensions led to actual direct conflict between the NATO allied nations and the Soviet bloc. Neither side has resorted to nuclear weapon use yet, but the threat of mutually assured destruction looms. Earth 59: A world so generic and boring that multiversal travelers hide out here to get a break from the craziness of most other worlds they encounter. Earth 60:A world in which the earth was much larger, and much of it remained unexplored, even as technology advanced into the twenty-first century. Now a new age of exploration is dawning, and nobody quite realizes the monsters they will encounter in the lands across the sea... Earth 61: A figure claiming to be the literal devil has conquered earth and reigns supreme. Earth is now a red planet of lava, pain, and monsters. Earth 62: A cloud-like planet where rainbow unicorns ride around and live in harmony with the humanity of this planet. Earth 63: An earth where everyone has empathic psychic connections with all life. It is a more peaceful earth than many others, because people often cannot help but "put oneself in another's shoes" so to speak. Earth 64: An earth where people have transcended physical forms and roam the universe as benevolent and immortal beings of pure energy...who proceed to annoy any and all still-physical alien species with their psychic-philosophical expression. Earth 65: An earth where conventional physics is replaced by magic. The earth is a flat rectangle (like a map), and, for some strange reason, technology remains at a medieval level while society advances to a more modern level. Earth 66:A world where magic coexists with modern technology. Earth 67: A world where magic-using demons vastly outnumber humans. Earth 68: A world where Humans share their feelings in instantaneously coordinated dance numbers. (Musical World) The more important a person is, the more people join in on their songs. Since people who can't sing are shunned, Stephen Woden is an underclass resistance leader. Earth 69: A world where every human has a mysterious doppleganger. What were you expecting? Earth 76: Rome never rose. Earth 81: A tidally locked world with a chromium moon. The bright side contains wrinkly, pale creatures known as Screamers. The dark side contains an entire civilization with humans called Shaeds who adapted to the darkness. Earth 89: The Mongols never fell. Earth 91: The industrial revolution happened in China instead of Britain. Europe is still important for trade but the most powerful nations are in Asia. Earth 100: A world of Never-ending Sicknesses and AI overlords. The other earths exile prisoners to this reality. Earth 666: Nazis control the world. Earth 1081: An earth in which the all the reoccurring characters are boring as hell. Earths that May or May Not Exist Earth 32719: The Unnamed Ones had mental problems and created a world in which all the memes are a reality. Earth 36: According to legend all life on the planet was wiped out because of a war with the Unnamed Ones. In the last battle, when Humanity knew their end was nigh, they unleashed a weapon so powerful, it made Earth uninhabitable by anything except a few species of bacteria, killing the Unnamed Ones in the process. Some say this is Stephen Prime's secret weapon in his endless war with the Unnamed Ones. Earth 0: Theorized to be the home Earth of the Unnamed Ones. Dark escence is all that exists there. It was visited only once by James Woden.